


Our Bellflower

by astinbear



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astinbear/pseuds/astinbear
Summary: Chinese Bellflower. Eternal Love. Honesty. Submission.(This is for the A3! Hanakotoba exchange!)





	Our Bellflower

**Author's Note:**

> For https://twitter.com/starrynuinui ! Their A3 content is amazing.

It was known that Itaru was rather busy, trying to balance his job and his acting. You had received the worst from his busy schedule, however. You had to compete for time with his video games and his constant busy work. In a day, you received about 5 texts from him asking about how you were and when he came home he seemed to fall asleep immediately. You could understand why the business man was tired, yet, couldn't he spare a bit of time for a "how are you"?

Your two year anniversary happened to be coming up in the midst of the craziness. You had spent two years with the love of your life and hoped there were many more in your future. While you prepared a nice outfit to wear, you recalled some of your favourite memories with him. One memory happened to stick out. You two had gone to a flower shop after being rained out of a picnic to celebrate his birthday. It was only your third date, so you didn't have many other dates to compare it to. The shop owner greeted you with a light, chiming tone as you two walked in through the door. Your eyes were spinning with the vibrant colors of the flowers on the rainy April day. Itaru followed you around the store, pointing out his favourite flowers to you. You made your way towards a small display at the back, stopping when you saw a soft blue bell-shaped flower.

"That's a Chinese Bellflower," he explained, softly smiling as you rubbed a petal between your fingers. "They represent..a bond. It's eternal love and honesty. It's..submitting yourself to your partner. That's what it represents."

His hand found it's way to your head and he pat it softly before you two moved on to the next row. The next day, you found a small bundle of the flowers waiting on your desk at work. You took them home and hung them upside down to dry them. You wanted to remember what they meant and what they would serve for in your future. Anytime you two fought, you would remember the flowers and what they meant to you. They were the flowers that represented your relationship. It was trying at times, but you had to be honest about things to keep your bond. Your fingers reached out to softly touch the flowers on your wall as you got ready for your partner that evening. They had dried and shriveled, but the vibrant blue still stood out to you. Despite the bad fights you two had, nothing could break your relationship.

You sat on the couch that evening, waiting past 10 for him to return. He usually came home before the sun set, however, tonight he didn't. You knew he couldn't have forgotten your anniversary. You had sent him to work that day with a packed lunch of home made pizza. He had always told you that your pizza was better than any delivery place's. Eventually, you heard the familiar sound of the door being unlocked. You stood quickly, rushing to greet him as he walked in and took his shoes off. He looked up at you and smiled brightly, leaning down to kiss you. His soft, curly locks tickled your face as he softly kissed you. As he pulled away, you wrapped your arms around him. 

"How was work, Itaru?" You questioned, fiddling with the small hairs on the nape of his neck.

He gave you a slight shrug in response. You frowned at him, yet he didn't seem to notice. He walked past you and into the kitchen, grabbing a slice of pizza. Your food that you had spent hours preparing sat untouched on the counter. He glanced at it, but he didn't say anything. Your mind raced with lots of emotions, but you began to feel the effects in your heart. You followed him into the living room where he plopped into your seat from before. You sat beside him and rested your head on his shoulder, playing with the buttons on his shirt. He turned the television on, not mentioning anything about today's date. You were confused, but you decided not to bring it up. The silence was deafening to you, but to him, it seemed relaxing. He kissed your forehead softly before talking to you for the first time that night.

"I should get to bed." He whispered, getting up slowly.

You stood up in front of him, fuming from his words. He had been working late every night that week. He would never text you. He never spoke to you in the evenings. He hand't taken the time to eat what you had prepared. He didn't see his present on the coffee table in front of you. He didn't tell you anything until he wanted to go to bed.

"You really don't know what's going on today?" Your voice was weak, laced with your own anger and sadness.

He frowned and scratched his chin, shaking his head.

"Nothing? At all?" You questioned sadly.

"No. Should I remember?" He replied.

You shook your head and walked back to the bedroom, removing your wedding ring and getting into bed. He followed you, frowning when he saw your shaking form under the covers. He sat beside you and tried to pet your arm, but you moved away.

"Honey, what is going on?" He asked softly, a hint of concern in his voice.

"You don't remember our anniversary. You don't speak to me. You don't even look at me anymore." You whispered, trying to hide your tears through a mask of anger.

His eyes widened softly and he covered his mouth before slowly leaning towards you. He removed the covers before kissing your cheek softly. His hands wrapped around your soft form, pulling you into a hug. He smelled like his cologne and coffee. He smelled busy. His hands gripped your shirt and he buried his face into your neck. He kissed your cheek softy, sighing into it. He pulled away to explain himself.

"I apologize for how this happened, angel. I've been so busy with work that I've been neglecting you." He whispered, trying to hide his own tears as he realized his mistakes.

You sighed slightly and shook your head, pulling away. You had been hurt. It wouldn't be easy to forgive him. He suddenly stood up and walked over to the wall, taking the bellflowers down. He brought them over and held them in his hands before handing them to you.

"Is it okay to regift flowers? I think we need to remember the meanings. I forgot them." He said, caressing your cheek. "Eternal love means being there for one another. Honesty and submission have to be there for eternal love. It isn't one sided. It's teamwork. It's the submission from both sides. I need to remember to submit from my side more often, don't I? If it's alright, will you accept these until tomorrow? I can make this whole celebration happen tomorrow. For tonight, let's talk. I love you, forever."

When you awoke the morning after, a familiar bundle of flowers was lying on your pillow.


End file.
